Momentos
by BakoNya
Summary: - :3 Regalo de cumpleaños para Kira 4-Hundred :3 -


**Bueno, esta historia fue creada para Kira por su cumpleaños :3 espero que te guste**

 **_Yokaze: *cargando a Eyzan* feliz cumpleaños princesa**

 **_Auram: fediz cupeaños mami *saluda sonriendo***

* * *

Yuzuha miraba atentamente por la ventana, en completa soledad se encontraba en ese momento, pensando un poco en lo que haría ese día, su cumpleaños, hasta donde sabia no planeaban hacer nada para ella, pero recordando la fiesta sorpresa del año anterior no estaba segura de sí creerlo o no.

Un suspiro de cansancio abandono sus labios antes de escuchar el timbrado de su celular, era un mensaje de Yuki, donde le decía que revisara su correo, sin mucho ánimo reviso la correspondencia y se encontró con un sobre azul, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su lindo peli-azul, sonrió ligeramente antes de abrirlo, miro detenidamente el contenido, una pequeña nota con la letra del muchacho.

 _"El lugar donde te vi por primera vez…"_

Sin pensarlo mucho supuso que debía ir al lugar, no lo pensó mucho, conoció al muchacho en la librería mientras buscaba el mismo libro que él, se imaginó que fue como la escena del shoujo más usada en una biblioteca, pero no le dio importancia.

Tardo un par de minutos, y tras llegar al edificio se dirigió a donde el libro que habían tomado, dentro de las páginas de este otro sobre la esperaba, esta vez de color purpura, otra nota dentro de este y al igual que la primera con la letra del peli-azul

 _"El lugar donde te hable sin temor…"_

El primer lugar que le vino a la mente fue el parque, el día que ella no se sentía bien, en donde el chico de la nada se acercó a ella e intento consolarla sin conocerla del todo. Salió de la librería deprisa y se dirigió a aquel sitio lo más rápido que pudo, sabia sin pensarlo mucho que otro sobre la esperaría en ese sitio y no se equivocó, colgando de la rama de un árbol estaba un sobre color verde, lo abrió deprisa para leer la nota en este.

Uno a uno la chica fue juntando los sobres, los cuales la llevaron a todos lugares donde tuvo algún momento importante con el oji-zafiro, tales como, la heladería, " _El lugar de nuestra primera cita…",_ pasando por una tienda de mascotas, _"El primer regalo de mi parte…",_ y llevándola hasta la escuela, _"El anuncio de nuestra relación…";_ no hubo lugar importante que el chico omitiera.

Un poco cansada llego al parque de diversiones después de haber recogido la última nota, se adentró en el lugar y se encontró con el muchacho esperándola en la noria, con un ramo de rosas blancas, sonrió y sin esperar corrió a abrazarlo

\- Feliz cumpleaños princesa – la recibió entre sus brazos y la aprisiono en un cálido abrazo, la castaña sentía las suaves caricias que el más alto le daba a su cabello y no pudo evitar suspirar

\- Te lo agradezco mucho – con la mirada llena de brillo le dio un corto beso al muchacho que tomando su mano la llevo a la noria para subir

Miro de reojo al muchacho y sonrió, sabía que la sorpresa aun no terminaba y lo confirmo una vez que el juego se detuvo dejándolos en la parte más alta, sintió los dedos del peli-azul entrelazarse con los suyos y un suave beso en su frente antes de que le señalara un punto.

Miro el sitio señalado y sus orbes olivo se cristalizaron al ver que de aquel punto empezaban a flotar varios globos de cantoya lentamente, lo miro y vio la sonrisa en sus labios, recordó el momento en que el chico se le declaro, un festival donde la separo un momento del resto para llevarla consigo y decirle lo que sentía, recordó al muchacho de rodillas frente a ella y tras él un montón de globos de cantoya elevándose.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que iban acompañadas de una sonrisa, sonrisa que el de orbes zafiro compartió antes de acercarse a besarla, beso que no dudo en corresponder.

No sabía que era lo que había hecho para que estuvieran juntos, ni sabía por qué el muchacho la quería más que a nada, pero no quería pensar en ello, quería disfrutar de sus recuerdos, de los momentos que con el peli-azul había compartido y de los que aún le quería compartir a su lado.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y de nuevo, que tengas feliz cumpleaños. Saludos**


End file.
